umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Templer Line
|line_symbol = |image1 = |caption1 = Templer Line platforms at Harvest Station |operator = Rail Transit Network |colour_code = |locale = Sector 5 (east - west) |stations = 13 (main line) 3 (branch lines) |tracks = Double track (main line) Single track (branch lines) |travel_orientation = Right-hand travel |termini = *Weston *Tagor West *Eydis (Branch line) |interchanges = *RTN: ** Outer Line ** South Line ** Loop Line *Others: **PRT Metro South **RRC Cougar Line **RRC Eston Rocket **CTS Metro Line |branch_lines = *Atyhras Exchange – Little Wonderland – Waldon Forest *Craivii-Eragoth to Eydis |through_services = *At Weston: **CNR Peridot Line **CTS Little Saigon Line *At Tagor West: ** East Line }} The Templer Line is one of the nine lines of the Rail Transit Network. Dating back to before November 2014, the line initially connected Soalric Pyramid to the west and Vzorkic Pyramid to the east, but has since shifted to connect Weston, Canabai, Athyras, Southville, Fegelein the Lost Temple, and going past Morin Khot to Tagor West. The original Soalric to Vzorkic Pyramid stretch was built by MTM, with all the later extensions and realignments done by Molster and kimilil between November 2014 and 2018. At present, the line consists of a main double track line, with two branch lines. One of these is the old single track stretch that skirted outside Athyras, accessible from both ends at Athyras Exchange and Waldon Forest. The other line branches off the main line at Craivii-Eragoth heading towards Eydis where it terminates. Both ends of the line continue off as other lines of either the same or different operators. At Weston, the western end, it continues straight as CNR Peridot Line or branches into CTS Little Saigon Line. Tagor West, the eastern end, is joined end to end with the eastern end of East Line looping back towards Unterganger City. Additionally, At Waldon Forest and Southville stations, carts from the west and east respectively can switch track into South Line heading towards RT Central. The numerous branch lines and connections makes Templer Line the most complex rail line on the server. The line interchanges with the following lines (exclude through lines): *RTN: ** Outer Line ** South Line ** Loop Line *Others: **PRT Metro South **RRC Cougar Line **RRC Eston Rocket **CTS Metro Line Both ends of the main line allows through services to the following lines: *At Weston: **CNR Peridot Line **CTS Little Saigon Line *At Tagor West: ** East Line The main line has track switches which transfer carts onto South Line heading towards RT Central at the following stations: *Waldon Forest – for eastbound trains *Southville - for westbound trains Line diagram Stations Stations along the Templer Line: Service transfers Services (carts) on the South Line from RT Central can transfer to the Templer Line towards both termini, and vice versa, via the Southville-Waldon Forest interchange complex. The following table lists the possible transfers: The Little Wonderland branch line can be accessed from Waldon Forest. History The Templer Line is the fifth line under RT, created after the merger of South Line's two branch lines. The older of this branch is the stretch to Vzorkic Pyramid, while the line to Soalric Pyramid is a more recent construction. Molster picked up the name as the original termini at both ends of the line are temples, and also a reference to Sir Gerald Templer, who held the British High Commissioner post in Malaya. MTM built the original stretches of the branch lines, linking them to the South Line near Southville and Molster House. Molster constructed the linkage that joined the two branches, as well as extending the lines on both ends to Fegelein the Lost Temple and Weston. Through October and November 2014 Molster built a new stretch from Weston to Molster House. This new stretch integrates with Athyras, having a major station that is the Athyras Central Station, with possible other stations and interchanges with Athyras' tram lines along the way. This stretch replaces the older one that goes around the outside of Athyras' perimeter, laid out around the time when Athyras was still off-limits. The eastern end was also extended to intersect the eastern Outer Line. The old stretch is still accessible from Waldon Forest and Athyras Exchange. Sometime between 2015 and 2018 the interchange with Outer Line (west) was revamped with PRT Metro South passing through, and the station renamed to Athyras Exchange. the tracks at ATC was also renovated, physically separating the lines in two. On August-September 2018 kimilil has restored the tracks at ATC and is rebuilding the Exchange to address build standard violations and general eyesore of its previous incarnation. This line was the first line to not go through RT Central. However, as of 17 January 2019 the Southville-Waldon Forest interchange complex has been completed allowing carts on Templer Line to transfer to South Line towards RT Central and vice versa. A Grand Union Station was originally planned at the eastern terminus where other operators of the East would converge. The likeliness of this plan materializing changed after the completion of Eston International, and Grand Union Station location is now set northeast of the eastern terminus. kimilil planned in Q4 2018 to extend the line to reach Tagor West station, where it would meet two RRC lines: Eston Rocket and Cougar Line, as well as RT East line, which got extended there on October 13th, 2018. The construction of section from Tagor West to Harvest station started on October 14th, 2018 but was stalled by the end of October. Also, as part of the plan, the section from Craivii-Eragoth to CE06 interchange is to be double tracked through a new alignment. On 25 December 2018 FtLT station was rebuilt in a new location, and as of 30 December 2018 the double tracks and a new Aztec-Morin Khot Station have been completed, with the new tracks aligned to be straighter and to pass a point (where the new station is) fairly equidistant to both Morin Khot and de_aztec. kimilil continues to upgrade stations along the line westward, replacing single platforms to side/island, and extending platforms to a minimum of 25m long. As of 17 January 2019 Craivii-Eragoth, Southville and Waldon Forest stations have been renovated. The latter two was carried out to form a system of transfers that'd allow Templer Line carts to go to RT Central via the South Line. NerdieSanders is working on rebuilding Canabai Central station as Canabai SpoCom as of January 2019. A final push was made on 5 February 2019 to complete the tunneling and station building works around Harvest, which was completed the same day with help from ParrotAntics and his access to WorldEdit. Through physical integration of the rail lines, the Templer Line allows through services to CNR Peridot Line (previously the Southwest Railway) and line transfer to CTS Little Saigon Line at Weston Station. The former was the result of transfer of the section of railway between Weston and Soalric Pyramid section, which was the original terminus of the line, to SWRW and the decision to exclude SWRW from RTN. The only other line currently with through/transfer service is the Random Line. Gallery File:T12 Harvest entrance.png|Harvest station entrance File:Aztec-Morin Khot station.png|Aztec-Morin Khot station File:New FtLT station.png|New Fegelein the Lost Temple station File:Craivii-Eragoth station modified.png|Craivii-Eragoth station File:New Vzorkic station front.png|Vzorkic station Southville station east side.png|Southville Station Waldon south entrance.png|Waldon Forest south entrance AthyrEx east side.png|Athyras Exchange Sanders main entrance.png|Sanders' Park station main entrance Weston station north entrance.png|Weston Station Trivia *The Templer Line confidently lays claim on the following records: **Most number of interoperable services with 4 other lines, not counting its own branch lines. **Most interchanges with other lines, at least 6. **Most interchange stations – 9 out of 13 on the main line. **Most number of track switches, totalling six. **Deepest line on the server with track level at level y=29 as it crosses under the East Ganger Sea. **Deepest underground station, with platform level at level y=49 and additionally with entrance at level y=70. See also *Rail Transit Network Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Railway lines